


Go Home, Bear

by oliviakari



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy illness, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviakari/pseuds/oliviakari
Summary: Dan has the flu and yet he still came to school but his loving boyfriend, Phil, thinks he should go home.





	Go Home, Bear

Dan, to put it simply, looked and felt like death. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and he was walking unsteadily on his feet towards his locker. He had ditched his usual white skinny jeans and pastel sweater for a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of his boyfriend’s giant sweatshirts that hung down to his mid-thigh.

He trecked down the long school hallway and finally reached his locker, leaning against it for support as a wave of nausea passed over him. He felt as if the world was spinning, or maybe his head was spinning.

“Dan, baby, are you alright?” Phil asked as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders.

“Yeah I’m fine, Phil, really. Just a little bit nauseous.”

“Dan I love you and while you still look beautiful in sweats, you kind of look like death, no offense. I think you should go home, Bear.”

“Wow, thanks. But I have a calc test today so I’m all good.”

Phil looked worryingly at his pale boyfriend, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change his mind so he just agreed, “Okay.”

The two boys went to their shared first period, History, and to their respective seats next to each other. Phil felt Dan slump against his shoulder, and when the bell rang at the end of class he found Dan fast asleep.

“Dan,” Phil said as he shook him awake, “it’s time for next period. Come on.”

Dan groaned pitifully but eventually got up.

Phil was sitting in his biology class when his phone rang. When he saw it was Dan that was calling him, he quickly told his teacher and went to the hallway to answer, knowing Dan wouldn’t call unless it was important.

“Phil,” he sounded miserable, “I threw up. On my calc test. On the freaking test. The girl next to me was so disgusted. Anyways my mum is coming to get me but I thought you’d want to know that I’m leaving.”

“Tell your mum not to leave work, I’ll bring you home.” Phil went into his class and grabbed his bag, giving a quick explanation to his teacher.

“Phil, no, you can’t miss school,” Dan argued weakly.

“Dan, call your mom back I’m already at the nurse’s office to get you.” With that he hung up the call and pushed open the door to see Dan sitting on the bed with the phone to his ear, presumably calling his mum.

After he finished up, I grabbed his stuff and took his hand in mine and we made our way out of the school and to his house. In the car, Dan tried once again to argue that Phil didn’t need to miss school and that he was fine, but Phil just reminded him that he threw up, on his test no less, which shut him up pretty fast.

When they arrived at the Howell residence, Phil utilized his amazing cooking skills to make Dan some soup (from a can) at his mum’s request. Dan tried to get Phil to watch a movie with him, but after seeing his drooping eyes and yawning every minute, Phil told him to go take a nap.

He made sure Dan had an extra blanket and then tucked the covers nice and snug around his sick body.

“Sleep tight, Bear,” Phil said as he kissed Dan on the forehead, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on here so criticism is appreciated!


End file.
